


Ms. World

by Elli_Green95



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Soul-Searching, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elli_Green95/pseuds/Elli_Green95
Summary: When Veronica Anthony's husband dies in an abrupt car crash, she is left feeling lost and unsure of who she is and what her purpose is. So what is the best medicine for that? Leaving and traveling back to your roots. Veronica goes to different parts of the world to learn who she is and what really matters in life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Storytime  
> So this is actually my project for my creative writing class and I'd like some feedback on it before I have to turn it in on the 9th lol. Thx lovely people. Stay safe where ever you are!

Crash! Veronica looked around her. Oh lord, what just happened? Where was she? A shooting pain went through her leg as she looked around her. Miguel, where was he? He was just here. This thought kept rummaging through her mind as she gained enough strength to claw out of the rubble. The second got to her feet; the impact of the exploding car shot her down. "MIGUEL!!!!" Veronica screamed as she ran towards the rubble. He cant be gone no, not him, not her Miguel.  
"Miss? Miss!" the stewardess raised her voice at Veronica.  
Veronica awoke with a fright and looked around. She had fallen asleep on the plane ride down to San Francisco. Thankfully it was just a dream, but it was the same nightmare that she had haunted her every night since the accident.  
"Oh, sorry," she said awkwardly while gathering her things from the overhead bin.  
As she stumbled out of the terminal and down the escalator, the sunny view of a place so familiar yet so distant hit her.  
If San Francisco, California, could be described in one word, it would be slow. Everything from the surfers on the waves to the clouds in the sunny sky to the people picking up their baggage moved as if the word time was meaningless. Baggage claim should move fast. It literally does in every other airport in the world but not here. The vast windows gave view to the aqua waters and Golden Gate Bridge, the masterpiece itself. She couldn't imagine living anywhere else except in her optimistic and promiseful San Francisco.  
Veronica played with her necklace as she waited for her suitcase to come around. Her eyes wandered to a little girl who skipped through the glass sliding doors and outside. A car came around and masked where the girl was going. Veronica tried to look for the strange girl when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, but then a smirk ran across her face when she recognized who it was. Ana had always managed to make her smile even if it was the first time she had done so since Miguel died.  
"Hola Amour, how are you feeling?" Ana asked as she wrapped Veronica into a hug.  
She felt tears in her eyes and a lump in her throat when she replied, "Fine considering the situation. I know mom is dying to see me."  
"It's all she's been talking about for weeks. She has the candles lit, the rosery out, and all the neighbors have brought over some form of empanadas. My car is on the right." Ana gestured at her green cube, and the girls made their way over to the car.  
As they rode the winding roads, Lithium by Nirvana came on the radio. Veronica didn't even notice until the end where the lyrics hit her like a train.  
"I miss you, I'm not gonna crack  
I love you, I'm not gonna crack  
I killed you, I'm not gonna crack."  
How were the lyrics so painfully accurate? She could still feel the leather steering wheel under her grasp as the horrifying memory of the 18 wheeler came out from nowhere.  
"Hey! Were here," Ana whispered, nudging Veronica.  
"Sorry, I zoned out again. It's been happening a lot. Is mom coming over before the visitation tomorrow?"  
"She is supposed to, but you know her. I still don't get why you took the trouble to fly Miguel out here. Everyone could have gone to New York."  
"I know, but our families are here, and he always told me he wanted to be buried in sunny California."  
"I will never understand that, man. Let's get some takeout. I'm starved".  
"Mom will have a fit if you order Mexican. She would say," Veronica cleared her throat to do her best Cristina Sanchez's voice, "You might as well not have eaten at all if you think that the food they serve is better than your own mothers. May God have mercy on your taste buds!"  
Both sisters laughed as they entered Ana's beach house. Everything was ok. For now, at least.


	2. Chapter 2

It happened again. The same dream again. It was almost getting annoying how every night Veronica dreamed about the crash. She already felt guilty enough for what happened. The visitation and funeral weren't until eleven, so she had some time to herself before dealing with everyone else. After grabbing some coffee from the kitchen, Veronica walked to the beach and let the cold water engulf her toes. The feeling of the water and the coffee in the back of her throat was almost too much. Everything, especially the beach, reminded her of Miguel and how much she wished he was here. But he wasn't, so she had to prepare to put herself last for a couple hours. To hide the fact she was about to crumble any second, smile, and tell her neighbors that she wasn't lost inside and that she was ok with missing a part of herself forever. If you asked Veronica how the funeral ceremony itself went, she couldn't tell you. It all went by in a quick and blurry haze. There were handshakes, hugs, tears, and a lot of old ladies in black veils. While the catholic priest blessed Miguel's body and spoke of how he was with the lord now, the widow noticed how most people looked sadder then she was. There was weeping from Miguel's aunts, cousins, and even her family, yet there wasn't a tear from her. She was actually proud of herself for not breaking down, that is, until the visitation. Family, friends, neighbors, and even complete strangers are all packed inside Ana Sanchez's beach house. The thing about Miguel was that everyone loved him, and he loved everyone. He said hi to everyone on the sidewalk, made faces at babies with their parents waiting to cross the street, and always made time to talk to the local musicians on the side of the road. Veronica knew his kindness and was the main reason she fell in love with him, but she didn't know how many lives he had affected. Most everyone she talked to usually had only spoken to her husband once, but they were so profoundly touched by him. People flew in from New York and across the county to remember him. It was lovely, but it brought a question to Veronica's mind. "If she died suddenly as Miguel had, would she know who she was, and would others remember her?" The guests started to leave, headed home in the darkness, and left Veronica, Cristina, her mom, and Ana to clean up the leftovers. They did it in mostly quiet, with Cristina making a comment now and then. Still thinking about that question she asked herself earlier, she asked her mom and sister, "Do you all think I'm memorable?" "Of course, Mija, why would you ask such a silly question." berated Cristina "Miguel cared for and loved so many people in the short time he had on earth, I just don't think how people would feel if it was me in that grave." "I get where you're coming from, Ronnie," reassured Ana. ""Everyone always thinks that, but plenty of people know you and love you. You've had a long day. It's probably just the stress talking. Go get some sleep, Mama, and I will take care of cleaning up." Veronica hugged her mother and sister goodnight, got ready for bed, and tried to sleep. It looked for her but sleep never found her. Her head was moving too fast, and it felt like she was a ghost. Everyone and everything around her was just moving through her, not seeing or acknowledging her. She tossed her golden-brown hair, and burning tears filled her eyelids. Ever since she was a little girl, her Abuela always said, "don't let the person you want to overshadow the person you were born to be." She could have really used Abuela right now because she was right. Veronica had no idea who the person she was born to be was. It had been about getting a stable career, marrying, and starting a family all her life. She had done two of the three, but there was still something missing. Her soul was empty, and she needed to do something about it. If not, it was going to kill her. So at 2am, Veronica booked a 5am flight to Madrid, quit her job as a choreographer in New York, sold her apartment, paid someone to clean it out, and took two thousand dollars out of her bank account.

_What had she just done?_


	3. Chapter 3

“Damas y caballeros bienvenidos a Madrid España. Por favor, prepárate para el aterrizaje y pasar un buen rato en España!” 

The stewardess's calming voice soothed Veronica as she tried to not overthink what she had done. Being spontaneous was uncharted territory for her and something she would have never ever considered doing before Miguel's death, but everything was different now. He was dead, and the person Veronica used to be with him. She would take Abuela's advice and become the person she was born to be, but the dilemma was, who was this new person? 

Madrid was very touristy, and everyone who visited Spain went there. It was so crowded that even the houses had to cramp themselves into Madrid's busy lifestyle. The sweltering heat had everyone clinging to water bottles, helados, and the air conditioning. Perfect, Veronica thought to herself, not expecting what was presented to her. Before this restoration of life, she had only been to Madrid one time before when she was little for a wedding. Mrs. Elena Alvarez and her husband, Paco, were very close to Cristina. They were Veronica's godparents, so she knew just who to go to when she arrived. 

A taxi took Veronica from the airport to Alvarez's home, and she took pictures of the scenery. The landscaping was incredible, and the air was so cold. A huge smile ran across Veronica's face. She could get used to a view like this. 

She thanked and tipped the taxi driver as she went to ring the doorbell. After a few rings and an "aye aye aye," Mrs. Elena opened the door. 

“Veronica! ¡Hola amor! ¿Cómo estás? lo que te trae aquí?” Mrs. Elena exclaimed as she scooped Veronica into a huge hug

Veronica chuckled as she replied, “Ingles por favor. ¡Ha pasado un tiempo desde que hablé español!” 

"Nonsense, that was perfect Spanish dear. I'm so glad you are here."

"Me too. I know I came out of nowhere with this but is it ok to stay here for a while. I'll explain once I get inside." 

"Of course, we have plenty of room, the children and I would love you here." 

Veronica noted how there wasn't quite as much room as Mrs. Elena had led her to believe when the ladies entered the house. The house was one story with an attic, and it was relatively older than some of the other homes in the neighborhood. It was messy with shoes scattered around the foyer and blankets resting on the living room floor. Even though most people regarded the house as a wreck, the owner regarded it with pride. 

Elena led Veronica to a room with two twin beds, a closet, a carpet, and not much else. 

"This is Camila's room, as well. You'll love her; she reminds me a lot of you. So what is the real reason you're here?" 

"Didn't buy my travel story, huh?" Veronica responded sarcastically while unpacking her things. 

"Not one bit. You lie like your mother, messy and unbelievable."

"Well, it's a lot, so you may want to take a seat." 

Elena sat on the bed while Veronica told her about how she and Miguel had been in a wreck and that she was the one in the driver's seat. That led to the funeral story and how she had the realization she needed to "find herself." When it came out, it sounded like a poorly written plot to a Hallmark movie. 

Elena took a minute to think and left the room. She returned with a small black box. 

"This is my Paco box. My grief counselor told me that taking the stuff that mattered most to him and me and putting it in a box away somewhere would help me grieve. I thought she was insane, but looking back five years, it is so good." 

"Are you suggesting I make a grief box?"

"No, dear, all I'm saying is humans deal with grief in different ways. It's your ride but don't be afraid to look at a map." 

She thought about this but was interrupted by the sound of the creaky door opening. 

"That must be the children!" Elena exclaimed, "I can't wait for you to meet them."

Four children appeared at the door in red and black uniforms. The oldest looked about 16, and the youngest looked maybe 6. All of them had cream-colored hair and brown eyes. The girls were Elena's spitting image, and the boy was a mix of Elena and Paco. 

“ Veronica, these are Camilla, Lola, Juliana, and Mateo,” she then spoke to the kids in Spanish “niños, ella es Veronica. Ella se quedará con nosotros por un tiempo.”

"Hola Veronica, ¡encantado!" Camilla, the oldest, said and gave Veronica a kiss on the cheek. 

“ Hacer su tarea ahora. Voy a hacer la cena. Hacerse seis por favor.” 

The children went to their rooms, and Elena asked Veronica if she wouldn't mind shopping at the local market for dinner. Veronica, of course, said yes and headed out in the Alverez car. 

When she arrived at the market, she marveled at all the exotic items around. Fruits, vegetables, meat, and textiles, It was terrific. 

She filled her bag with tomatoes, onions, and seafood for the paella that Miss Elena was going to make that night. She hadn't had paella since she was a little kid. Memories of playing tag with her cousins, the smell of steamed seafood coming from the kitchen filled Veronica's mind with peace and regret. 

A little girl with fire in her eyes brushed past Veronica and gave her a look of revolution. The girl seemed familiar, but the look in her eyes put her on edge. 

The way home, she tried to forget the slimy feeling she had earlier in the market and focused on the fact that she was feeling much better then she did 24 hours ago. Something about being in the culture she was immersed in as a child comforted her a lot. Maybe she would end up with some answers to her questions….maybe. 


	4. Chapter 4

The three weeks she spent with the Alverez family were nothing but joy for Veronica and took her mind off that Miguel was still six feet under. Her mother and sister's reaction to her abrupt departure was interesting. Cristina had a fit that she would leave not even 24 hours after laying her son in law to rest. The grieving process in Spanish culture took weeks, so Veronica explained that what she was doing was part of her own grieving process. Ana was much more accepting but was still upset that Veronica only told her once she left. Veronica explained that she didn't want to worry about her, but that wasn't entirely true. She knew Ana could talk her out of it and that if she didn't do it, everything would eat her from the inside out. 

Elena was able to get Veronica a part-time job at the local theatre to teach a dance class to little kids. She insisted on paying Ms. Alverez back for all she had done for her. Still, Elena was adamant that she didn't because "it would be selfish of me to take advantage of the state of mind you are in," she said. 

Teaching every day, especially to little girls, brought Veronica a sense of fulfillment she didn't even know she was missing. They thought she was the most talented and beautiful person ever. Veronica later found out that one of the little girls was the girl from the market called her a "hada" or fairy. Everything was great, but something still nagged at her. 

On the last night before leaving for wherever she was going next, Veronica settled into bed and fiddled with her necklace.

"Why do you always fiddle with your necklace?" Camilla asked while getting into her bed as well. 

Veronica sighed, "I'm not really sure. A nervous habit, I guess." 

"Are you worried about something?" 

"Not really. I mean, I'm not sure where I'm going after this, but it's certainly home."

"Mama says you can stay as long as you need, but I understand. She also said you're on some journey. Is this like an eat, pray, love kind of thing?" 

"Now that I think about it, it sounds a lot similar," Veronica awkwardly said, "I was watching out for everyone else and didnt notice I was drowning." 

"So where did you get the necklace? It's cute," asked Camilla, head resting on the pillow facing Veronica. 

"Uh, my husband gave it to me when we got married. I haven't taken it off since he first gave it to me, and right now, it's the only thing that lets me still be with him." 

"Papa gave Mama a bracelet before he died as well, and she just took it off for the first time a couple months ago, so I get it. It's not easy losing someone you love."

"How did you get through losing your dad."

Camilla sighed, "I don't know. I guess I just thought this isn't how he would want me to continue living. He would want me to get on with my life, so I did." 

"You are a lot better at the whole grief thing then I am." Veronica chuckled. 

"I'm not. People just deal with stuff differently, but you probably hear that all the time. We should probably go to bed before Mama comes in here and starts shouting." 

Both girls laughed before drifting off into a sleep that was the first night that Veronica didn't dream about the horrific car crash.


	5. Chapter 5

Ms. Elena rose with the sun so she could make Veronica breakfast before she left. Breakfast had never been extremely important, but she wanted to do something special. She made hot chocolate and ensaimadas with some pork. 

“Wow” Lola exclaimed “el desayuno huele bien. Buen trabajo mamá!” 

“Gracias conejito. ¿Dónde está Ronnie?” 

“Ella viene.” Camilla responded groggily.

The children were still in pajamas, but Veronica came out in a red dress with her suitcases packed, stunned about the breakfast in front of her. 

"Oh, my Mrs. Elena, you didn't have to do this. You've already done so much for me as it is."

"Chiquita, this is the least I can do for you. The weeks you've been here have been so wonderful, and you are a much brighter person then you were even a couple days ago. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Mrs. Elena. I can't explain how grateful I am for all you've done for me. I have learned so much from you." 

Everyone ate breakfast and gathered outside to say goodbye to Veronica before entering her taxi. Tearfully, Veronica waved everyone goodbye and headed to the airport. 

_ " _ Vieques here I come _ ,"  _ she thought and looked for her phone, but that was soon forgotten when she saw a small box that wasn't there before. It was light blue, and inside was a little porcelain bird. The bird had a blue and red design on its back and small dark eyes. The note attached to it said, "Free as a bird. Love Camilla."

_ Free as a bird indeed _


	6. Chapter 6

Veronica wasn't 100 percent sure why she chose to go to Vieques, Puerto Rico, over any other Latin country in the world. There wasn't anything extraordinary about it. The island itself was only 8 miles long and was mainly made up of beaches. The first one she came in contact with was the famous black beach. Miguel, who was a beach enthusiast, had always wanted to go to this one. He could talk for hours about how fascinating beaches were and how this one wasn't white and bright like the other ones. It was its own wonder. So when the gloomy and dark sand submerged her feet, hopeful memories filled her mind.

She stayed on the beach long enough before people started thinking, "what is that girl doing standing on the beach with tears in her eyes?" and left for her hotel. Her father was from Puerto Rico but was long gone, so she had to find somewhere else to stay because she was a stranger in her own home. 

The Casa de Tortuga was plain, just like a lot around the island. Her charming room had a queen bed with colorful pillows contrasting the white sheets, a small wooden table for two, and basic kitchen necessities. Veronica plopped down on the bed and thought about how she would make the most of her time before she eventually had to go home for real this time. On the way over to the hotel, she had seen a paper flyer stapled to a wooden pole talking about the Fiestas Patronales de Nuestra Señora del Carmen. She assumed it was some sort of cultural festival in the area as she hadn't been able to do a lot of research before she came down, so she decided to ask the front desk. Veronica approached a stout lady with black hair and a stern look on her face.

"Uh, perdon? Hablas ingles?" Veronica asked, hoping the lady would say yes. 

"Yes, a little. What do you need ma'am?" 

"Could you tell me about the, uh, I'm sorry if I butcher this pronunciation, Fiestas Patronales de Nuestra Señora del Carmen?" 

"Yes. Every July, everyone here in Vieques gathers to celebrate the Virgen del Carmen, who is the saint of the sea and fishermen with dancing, food, and parades."

The receptionist, who Veronica later found out, was Julia, showed her pictures of the float of St Carmen, and told her the festival was that Friday. 

"How old are you?" Julia asked/

"Twenty-seven."

"My daughter is twenty-six. Her name is Gina, and she can show you around." 

Julia called behind the curtain, and a girl with long brown hair and tan skin dressed in a white tank top and jean shorts appeared. 

"Gina, this is Veronica. Can you give her the grand tour of the town?" 

"Grand isn't the word I would use to describe it but sure. Let's go, my car is parked outside."

Veronica followed behind Gina. She was a little intimidated by her confidence. How were they the same age? 

As they sped down the picturesque roads, Gina turned to Veronica and asked, 

"First time down here?"

"Yeah," she responded timidly, "My husband always wanted to come down here and see the beaches."

"The way you talk about him sounds like he's no longer with you. When did he die?"

"A month ago. I got out of there the day after the funeral."

"If I did that, my mom would kill me. You have a lot of guts. Here is our first stop." 

The building was small with yellow paint and a porch. It looked more like a home than a restaurant. 

"A lot of restaurants look like this," Gina explained, reading her mind. "It gives it a feeling of home. I don't like a lot of places down here, but I love this one." 

They ordered the tuna ceviche because Gina said, "you haven't done Vieques until you've tried this." It tasted fresh and optimistic, like something her family would eat a night during the summer. 

The rest of their afternoon consisted of shopping and a beach trip. Gina also explained some more about the festival on Friday and how she helped decorate the float with candles and flowers. To Veronica, this was all new as she had celebrated Saint days before but never like this. 

"Do you want to help decorate the Virgin this year? I'm sure the other girls wouldn't mind. I know I wouldn't," Gina asked.

Veronica, taken back a bit, responded with a yes, and the girls headed back to the hotel. 


	7. Chapter 7

Like in Madrid, Veronica slowly became acclimated to Vieques, and Gina became her new best friend. Gina was definitely more outgoing than Veronica ever was, which made them compatible. She even made friends with the people who helped decorate the float. By the time Friday came, it was unbelievable the amount of time had passed and how much better she was feeling. 

Wearing her blue sundress, she, Gina, and Julia headed down to the side of the street and waited for the parade to start. Veronica noticed the large number of people who were gathered on the side of the road as well. The parade began with music and dancers. The ladies were coordinated, and their ribbons created a magnificent show. A girl dressed in a black dress adorned with shooting stars with an enormous headdress of the same color floated down the street with a big smile on her face and carrying the Vieques flag. She gave a small wink at Veronica making her blush, and continued on. 

"She kind of singled you out there," Gina whispered in her ear. 

The last attraction was the massive float of the Virgin with the baby Jesus. Both she and the baby were dressed in gold with crowns and intricate details on their clothing. The candles and flowers Veronica helped decorate outlined both baby and mother. 

Everyone made their way to the beach's shoreline, where the float would be let into the water. This beach was a white and sandy one. The one that was full of hope for the island and its sailors. And most of all, the one that gave Veronica the most hope. 

She noted how everyone could fit onto the shoreline, holding their loved ones close, and the float drifted on the turquoise water. This was most important to them, not money, a job, or the problems that life threw at them. It was those they loved. Those they were able to come home to at night and those who loved them unconditionally. And when those you hold close to leaving, you have to let them go. So as the float bobbed away from those who cared for it most, so did Veronica's necklace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback would be much appreciated!


End file.
